


Adults and other children

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Family, Flirting, Happy, Humor, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the adults who are most childish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults and other children

"Stop! Stop it! I surrender, it's yours!" Rang out loud giggling the voice of Josephine 'Jo' Bhaer, the normally respectable surrogate mother of the Plumfield Estate School. Those who knew her only in passing, wouldn't have recognized her in this moment. Those who knew her better would only shrugged their shoulders and rolled their eyes at the shown picture. Especially for the children of the school this was a common sight, which was the reason that no one came to see what the noise meant.

At the moment the just mentioned Jo was tickle by her husband, the likewise respectableness Professor Bhaer, until she admitted her defeat, which she did after some moments with merciless tickling.

Yet as soon as her husband had loosen up his grip around her, she got quickly up and walked a few feet away from him. With a grin she looked at her professor, who was sitting on the floor.

Both had forgotten the object of dispute during this tickle attack, but now Jo came again into mind what this all was about. Spurious innocent, she went back to the table and then ... quickly grabbed the last biscuit.

"That's my biscuit", she announced with a grin and quickly ran out of the room before her prey could be taken away from her again.

But already a few seconds later she heard the deep laughter of her husband and knew without looking back that he was on her heels to win his cookie back.

Also no longer holding back she also began to laugh again. In her run past them she waved Nan and Daisy, which cleared quickly the way for her. With the battle cry of "Just wait, Jo!" her husband followed her a few seconds later in the same way.

With a face full of suffer and her hands on her hips Nan could only quickly call after them "Running isn't allow here!" before the two were already gone around the next corner.

"Adults. So childish," she said with a shake of her head before she turned back Daisy.

"So .. do you want to go with me to the river? I want to catch frogs ... "

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for comment_fic on LJ. Inspired by this prompt.
> 
> Little Women, Frederick/Jo, Of all of the children at Plumfield, sometimes they are the biggest ones.
> 
> I don't have a beta...


End file.
